This was what I didn't expect
by MidnightSky36
Summary: Xion and her family had to move to Destiny Islands after something that happened at her old school. She can't help thinking of different things that could happen at her new school, but there is one thing she didn't think of... AkuShi and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

Chapter 1

Xion's POV

Nervously, I checked my appearance. Would I be good enough for my new school? I'd heard its reputation, a school of 'hotties'.

Of course that meant that my sister would fit in perfectly. Kairi would probably find a new boyfriend on her first day there.

"Xion! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

That was Kairi, obviously very excited for her first day at a new school (unlike me), considering there were still fifteen minutes left until we had to start walking. And that was to get to school 5 minutes early.

Kairi probably knew this too, but she wouldn't stop pestering me so eventually I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. When I left my room I was careful to lock the door. It's something I've done every day since we moved here, but I can't figure out why I do it.

Trudging down the staircase, I saw Kairi waiting impatiently by the front door, already open and being swung back and forth by her restless hand. Surely there has never been anyone so excited to go to school.

"Hurry up already!" she called.

Usually I'd have a cocky remark, but I wasn't in the mood. School. At my last school, something really bad happened. So bad that we had to move here, to the Destiny Islands. This was going to be the first time since that event that I went back to one of those places and I had every right to be nervous.

"Finally."

I was shocked out of my thoughts and back to reality. How didn't I notice that I was now standing right next to my sister? Suddenly Kairi grabbed my arm and dragged me, some (like me for example) would say _violently_, out of the front door.

"Bye mum!" I shouted quickly into the house just before my sister slammed the door.

Then she proceeded to pull me quickly down the street. Why in the world was she in such a hurry? It wasn't like the school was that far away. In fact, it was only a street away. I thought about asking Kairi but I reconsidered. It was probably something to do with boys, knowing her. And I couldn't care less about boys.

Slowly, the high school started to come into view. Destiny Islands High School, I think. Very inventive. When we got to the gate, Kairi almost immediately said:

"Hey, I've got to go now. See you later Xion!" She ran off to a group of boys and started chatting to some guy with spiky hair. Guys seem to love spiky hair around here.

We had been sent our timetables earlier this year, before school started. No day to help us get used to the place. They could have at least given me a map though. I had no idea where the class C203 was. Guess I'd just have to look.

Right… which of these buildings would be most likely to have C203 in? Quickly I guessed the C building, it seemed to make the most sense. Running up the staircase, I looked around me. Some signs would have been helpful. They certainly don't help the new kids much around here. Then again, we were joining into Year 10 who were expected to know their way around the place by now. But surely they would help us if we had never even seen the school for it, let alone been inside it? Now I know why Kairi wanted us to get here early. Luckily for her, she had boys to guide her around.

Stopping in front of a door, I read the number plate. C305. All of these numbers were C3 something. The wrong floor. Great. Quickly I ran back down to continue my hunt for my class.

Eventually I made it to the right room, and just in time as the bell rang as soon as I swung into an empty seat.

Let the fun of school begin!

**Ending Note: This is the first fanfiction that I have written, so sorry if the characters are a little OOC. More chapters will be coming soon, hopefully making the story more interesting :D.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot (and the school)**

Chapter 2

Xion's POV

Almost as soon as I had pulled out everything I had that I needed for the lesson, the teacher swept into the room. So this was what my… er… whatever the subject was… teacher. I really should have checked.

"Hello, children. I am your history teacher, Mr Jones." said the teacher. He looked like a weird teacher, I've never in all my life seen one with a dreadlock ponytail. But then again, everyone has weird hairstyles. Everyone. Everywhere.

Mr Jones slammed open a cupboard next to the desk, pulled out a pile of purple books and handed one to every student.

"These will be your history books. Write your name, form… etcetera on the front. "

_Somebody_ was a little unfriendly. And what was etcetera supposed to mean? I leant over to the person on the desk next to me and asked them to tell me exactly what Mr Jones meant by etcetera.

"Excuse me…" I whispered, and they turned to face me. Now that I think about it, I could have just asked the person next to me on my desk, but it's done now so there is no point thinking about it.

"Yes?" The girl turned to face me. Before I started talking I took in what she looked like. Her hair was brown and flicked out at the sides, and she had large green eyes. Then I quickly told her my problem and she replied straight away.

"Thank you…" I said, beginning to turn away, and she quickly whispered:

"By the way, my name's Olette."

"Xion." I replied.

I had almost finished writing everything I needed to on the cover, when a sudden clatter caused me to jolt and ruin the last letter. Looking under the desk, I saw that my pencil case had fallen and its contents were spread across the floor. Sharpenings were covering everything and I realised that my sharpener had cracked and spilt its contents.

"Clean that up. NOW!" barked the teacher, and I quickly obliged.

As I was stuffing everything back in, Mr Jones was giving the class an instruction. This made me hurry even faster than I already was, if that was possible, because I didn't want to have to say that I hadn't been listening to the teacher in my first lesson ever at this school.

Unfortunately, when I pulled my head back up and began to listen intently to the teacher, the only thing he said was:

"… Now discuss what I just told you in pairs. Get on with it."

I sighed. My partner must have been listening, I thought, they'll tell me.

"Hi…" I said quietly. "I was cleaning up my pencil case and I didn't hear what Mr Jones was saying… could you please tell me?"

"Hm?" My partner turned to face me and I turned to face him. As I usually do when I meet new people, I took in what he looked like. His hair was crimson and spiked up. I never knew what it was with people and spiky hair, and, I wondered, was his hair even natural? I noted that his skin was pale, he had purple tattoos under his eyes, like upside-down raindrops, and then I looked up into the eyes themselves. And I'm not going to lie to you, I gasped. I'd never done that before. They were a bright, acid green and strangely mesmerising…

"Uh… hello? What do you mean what Mr Jones was saying?" he said, waving one hand in front of my face and using the other to pull out his earphones.

"T-the thing he told us to dis-discuss…" I stammered. I'd never been like this before. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm bad in front of strangers. But never this… I could feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. And- was I blushing? Is this what I think it is… I'm in… I'm in…

Love. Already. I really should have planned for this scenario. I planned for all the others, just… not this one. It's not something that I expected to happen to me. After all, love is more of a Kairi thing.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" he said loudly, causing me to jump and look quickly round the classroom. Would the other people know what I was thinking?

"Hey… look… we don't know what's going on, so let's just talk and pretend to work. Oh and what's your name?"

"Xion." I replied softly, looking at my hands.

"Axel, got it memorized?"

Of course I had it memorized. How could I ever forget?

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly. Luckily I managed to pick up what on Earth the teacher was talking about from the people around me. That made me some more friends. Roxas, Namine and Hayner. Boy was I popular. Before the end of the lesson, I managed to check my timetable to see what I had next. Maths. Joy.

At the end of the lesson I rushed out into the corridor with the rest of the class. I needed a head start if I wasn't going to be completely late for Maths. I felt something and looked down, realising that a hand had slipped around my wrist. It was Axel.

"Hey, do you want to meet up at break?" he said quickly.

"Sure."

"Great. Listen, I gotta go to my Maths class and I know you won't know your way around, but go with Olette. She's in the same Maths group as you."

"Thanks…" I whispered, slipping away from Axel and running after Olette. Turns out that this day was going better than I thought it would.

**I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry if I the characters are a little OOC, still new to this. **

**As always, reviews are welcome. ^_^**


End file.
